I'm sorry, you know I am
by Children of Summer
Summary: Domestic!Stendan. "I am sorry, and shall never say something like that. Will you take my apologies?"AU-one shot.


It was a terrible misunderstanding. He wouldn't believe that Brendan could actually just leave, not even saying anything, at all. Just leave. It was his fault and he, as always, didn't have guts to admit it.

Such a sunny week it's been; despite this pleasurable evidence, he couldn't help but being grumpy. How could he not? Still it didn't occur to Brendan that he might feel gutted about his recent remark or moreover not ever forgive him. Steven's fingers we around the mug, that his absolutely _insensitive _lover bought to him on his birthday last year.

Back in that day, he was actually thinking of throwing this ceramic and definitely expensive piece of crap at the door, or even at this ungrateful sod, but in the last minute he changed his mind; the mug was too dear to him.

''Steven, I told you yesterday and will keep on telling that I don't need a dog. No, not like that: we do not need any dogs in our flat. That's it. If you need someone to follow you everywhere, whenever you want to or not, or you're happy to "tide up" after them as well, without having other problems. You have Doughee boy for these things. So, end off discussion." Steven shrugs, as he remembers the argument where Brendan pointed out that his attitude towards his ex-husband is more than it's supposed to be and refused his offer to adopt a puppy. It would be so amazing to have such a clumsy sweetness with them, but Brendan's bad temper could only scary it.

Anyway he loved the idea of having fluffy and puffy puppy in compairison to his partner's bad behaviour. Just as in the Beauty and the Beast. In their case - two beauties and the Big Bad Wolf. They would manage to keep him in his chains.

But if Brendan doesn't want it, that is fine. Honestly, is fine. If that is how Brendan trusts him, and thinks of him, alright. He will carry on pretending that it doesn't bother him at all. It won't matter to him. He can do what he wants but without his _Steven, phh_.

Brendan's knocks on the door and it's barely audible but still he doesn't react anyhow. Then he hears the calm humming and as if someone was scratching the surface of his window. _Oh no!_

And now he was tapping on his window.

Very extraordinary way of speaking his mind. Really horrific attempt to make amends.

He very determinedly runs to the window, lingering near the kitchen table and holds back the curtains, looking down, to see Brendan Brady staying still with...

He opens the window immediately, dare not to say a word, as if being scared to break the spell.

Brendan clears his throat, and couldn't hide his sheepish smile.

Ste doesn't dare even to move just stares at him and the playful little puppy in his arms.

"Steven," He started. "I was very ignorant and probably did persuade you to believe in my harsh words, but as you probably know, my affections toward you make me an utter idiot sometimes, so I suppose," He paused. "I must apologie."

Brendan Brady he knew few years ago, would never say this very important word. Probably he'd said nothing from what he'd just declared, but also force him to do it first.

Steven says nothing, so Brendan puts the puppy into the wooden table, and then suddenly grins and pulls the white rose from, that he was hiding behind his back.

"I am sorry, and shall never say something like that. Will you take my apologies?"

"Oh shut up, will you." Steven breathed, not being able to resist any more longer - he leaned forward and gripped his lover by the collar of his blue shirt, pulling him into a furious kiss.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Brendan asked once he was allowed to breath for a moment.

"Yes, yes..yes...yes..yes! The hundredth time - yes!" Steven took the flower, tangling their fingers.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And thank you." Steven said, while a light kiss was pressed against his cheek.

"The white rose is a symbol of pure and sincere love, so you shall not expect anything but cuddling tonight, my dear." Taking the puppy in his arms, he turned away from the window and headed toward the sofa.

Brendan followed him out a moment later and collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"As usual."

"Ah don't be boring, Bren. We've got to celebrate. Just look at his wide blue eyes, ain't he cutie?"

"Alright, I'm gonna pop to the shops, and ... wine, just as usual right - dry, red, ..umm Cabernet Sauvignon?"

"Yep. And don't forget about little snoopy." Steven said sweetly, pouting.

Brendan smiled lightly and wrapped his hands around the mug and started reading the newspaper. He didn't manage to bring the mug to his lips as Steven exclaimed, grinning.

"And honey, the little doggie is gonna sleep in our bed."


End file.
